Halloween
Note: All of the events have been REMOVED from the game. TNT Charges and Detonator are still in the game. Hudson's mission is still in the game. Halloween Update The latest temporary update from Starboard Studios, is obviously Halloween Themed. In this page, you will be able to find the list of all the changes, only here, until the Halloween-themed update gets removed. List of Updates * Added permanent night. * Made drastical changes to major places within the map: Everything is now spooky! * Added two new Creatures: Wendigo and Callahan's Ghost. * Added two mysteries, Callahan's mission and Hudson's mission. * Added TNT charges and Detonator * Added a new place: Callahan's Manor. (Delores' Ranch has been removed) * GhOsT TrAiN--- error-pumpkaalsl---''' Permanent Night The game is now 100% spookier! Time is permanently set at 10 PM and there's no way to change it. Bronze Spooty Bronze City is now Halloween Themed with spiders, ghosts, webs and much more! It's so scary now, oh damn! Along with other places. New Creatures Wendigo (Boss) This creature is a tall monster with the objective of haunting and hunting down the players. There are several spawns for this specific creature, with a very unique drop. Unlike any of the other creatures that players can find in game, this monster will drop an unique mask that the player will be able to wear. * Damage - 80 * VERY fast speed. * '''INSANE Health. * Special abilities - Can teleport behind the player anytime. * Available Spawns: Graveyard, Callahan's Manor, Pinewood Forest. = Ghost This monster is not supposed to be fought, while it's supposed to scare and damage the player. When a player gets close to a Ghost, it will run towards the player and scream. Once the Ghost makes contact with the player, they will be damaged and the Ghost will disappear. * Damage - 80 * Moderate speed. * Low - Medium health. * Special abilities - Can NOT '''be shot. (Can be stabbed) * Available Spawns: Callahan's Manor, Graveyard. Mysteries Two new mysteries have invaded the lands of The Wild West, Cowboys have no clue about what awaits them.. Callahan's A scientist, a researcher, it's unknown. They were trying to find out some unsolved puzzles, unsolved mysteries of the world. Well, things didn't go as planned. What happened in Callahan's Manor? Everything is unknown, but what we know is that many mysteries can be found in that Haunted, Demoniac house. Players who complete it are awarded with Callahan's Hat. Hudson's A hatch behind the Hunting Cabin: What does it hide? Apparently, a certain "Hudson" has the key to it, and no one knows what's hidden behind that hatch. But the key is somewhere, the question is, where? Hudson is dead, his Grave looks clean.. We must investigate, some dynamite will surely be helpful. Players who complete it are awarded with the Detonator. Charges and Detonator Two new items! They're part of this new update and will be here forever, in fact, they'll be added to the Guns & Weapons page, soon. Both items can't work without each other, what would a Detonator do without something to detonate? Exactly nothing. These items can be used for long-ranged traps, ambushes or just for overall fun. Charges Charges can be bought at the Guns and Weapons shop or at the Hunting Cabin. The price consists of $120 each Charge. Upon placed a charge, it will stay in your inventory and can be re-placed anytime until it explodes. No one can blow them up except you, and they won't explode if they're shot. The explosion and damage are both higher than standard Dynamites. Detonator The Detonator is only obtainable with the Hudson's mystery, and it's a permanent, placeable item. You can place it anytime anywhere, but be careful; you won't be able to place it if it's too far from the TNT charge. T-r-'A''-i-N a a òe e-r-r-or This train looks cursed! A new train texture has been added to the game.